Hidden in Plain Sight
by Iridescentbeauty
Summary: Noah Puckerman is the self proclaimed bad ass at Mckinnly High but what about at home? Is he always the bully or is he the victim at his own home? Darker take on Puck's home life. Warning; child abuse and use of drugs. Slightly OOC and AU from season 2 onward.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of their characters **

_**Author's Note: I've had this idea mulling around in my head every since I read Bookworm92's one shot 3:27 A.M and I finally decided to write it down. **_

* * *

Chapter 1

Morning Blues 

The sound of his sister screaming jolted Noah Puckerman awake. Without a second thought Puck threw back the comforter he had had twisted around him and bolted from his bed. Puck ignored the sharp pain that shot through his foot as he stepped on one of the caps of a beer bottle he had litter around his room and threw open the door of his room. Barging down the hallway Puck nearly toppled into his sister who was standing at the end of the hallway.

His sister, Sarah, jumped back as he saw her brother screeching to a stop inches before her.

"Sarah!" Puck seethed, half relieved that she wasn't hurt and half annoyed he had been awoken for nothing. "What the hell are you doing?"

Sarah stared angrily up at her brother who towered over her. "Mom promised me that she would drive me to school early so I could retake my math test!"

Puck rolled his eyes, sometimes it annoyed him how much his younger sister cared about school. "I thought you said you got a C on that test?"

"I did!" Sarah told her older brother indignity crossing her arms.

"Well why are you retaking it?" Puck asked in dismay.

"Because it's a C," Sarah nearly exploded.

" A C is an A in my book."

"Well your book isn't my book!" Sarah snapped, "and in my book a C isn't an A"

"Well what is an A then?" Puck asked crossing his own arms in frustration

"An A," Sarah yelled throwing her arms up in angry.

"Alright alright I get it," Puck told his sister, "you have take your test but why were you yelling?"

Sarah let out a sigh while her eyes shifted to the door she was standing in front of. "Because mom won't come out of her room. I tried to go in and wake her but the doors locked so I started banging on the door and yelling to try to get her up."

Puck stepped up to the door and pressed his ear to the door. The only sound that could be heard from with inside the room was the static t.v that was stuffed in a corner of the room.

Sarah lowered her eyes and started down at her dirty and falling apart Converse. " I think she's passed out from last night."

Puck gave his sister a sympathetic look before banging on the door and yelling, " Mom wake up! You have to take Sarah to school."

Puck and his sister listen intently for any sound of movement but were met with silence.

Giving the door one more rattle Puck walked passed his sister towards the kitchen. "Sorry Sarah looks like she's a goner today."

Puck opened one of the cabinets in the kitchen only to discover there was no plates nor bowls in it. Kicking aside some pages of last weeks newspaper that was spewed across the cracking tiles floor. Puck shuffled over to the sink. The sink was overflowing with dirty dishes and molding food that was left on them. Picking up one of the bowls Puck dumped out the remaining milk and set it down on the small table in the middle of the kitchen. Grabbing a box of cereal whose expiration date was last year Puck poured the remaining stale cereal into the bowl.

"There's no milk," Sarah said glumly as she moped into the kitchen.

Puck shrugged his shoulder, "I can eat cereal dry." Grabbing one of the spoons off the table that still had dried milk on it Puck began digging into his breakfast.

"That's disgusting," Sarah told him as she plopped down into the chair next to him.

"Like you haven't done it before," Puck accused causing bits of cereal to fly from his mouth.

"Yes," Sarah admitted but added with a small smile, "but not as much as you have."

Puck quietly observed his younger sister who had laid her head down on the table. Her mousy brown hair which ran passed her shoulders was tucked behind her ears, which weren't pierced. She was wearing one of the Mckinnly High School t-shirts he had gotten her at one of his football games which was obviously too big for her petite frame. Her hazel eyes, which were identical to his, started gloomily out the window. .

"Alright alright ," Puck boomed causing Sarah to jump. "I'll drive you to school so you can take that god damn test."

"B-but," Sarah sputtered as she watched her older brother march over to wear the car keys were kept. "It's nearly seven! You'll be late to to school!"

Puck swiped the keys off the hook and turned to face his sister, smirking. "So who cares? I thought you wanted to retake this stupid math test."

"I do," his sister said earnestly, "but I don't want you to miss your first period!"

Puck let out a snort, "it's only English. I usually sleep through that class anyways

"But-"

"Sarah stop worrying and just get in the car!"

* * *

_**Author's Note: So... like it? Don't like it? Should I continue? Reviews are greatly appreciated! **_


	2. Everyday Worries

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee **

_**Authors Note: Sorry for the delayed update. Thank you soldierhawthorne for being my first and only reviewer! Along with rdgilead for adding this story to your story alert! I'd love to hear from more of my readers! **_

* * *

Chapter Two 

Everyday Worries

It was a fifteen minute from the Puckerman's house to the middle school which Sarah attended. From the middle school it was another 15 minute ride to the High School. Looking at the clock Puck knew he was going to be at least 30 minutes late to his first class, probably more depending on traffic.

Puck knew he should be worried about being late to school but he didn't. Sneaking a glance at his younger sister he saw she practically bouncing out of seat and was glancing down at her clock obsessively. Puck knew his sister all too well to know that she wasn't worried about being late to her school;Sarah was worried about being late to his school.

The thought of Sarah worrying about him being late to school more than he was made Puck's stomach lurch guilty. It's not that he didn't care about school; school just wasn't on his top priority. For some strange reason school was Sarah's top priority. Even though the middle school ended nearly an hour earlier than the school, most days Sarah got home around the same time Puck did. Only when Football practice ended later or he had stay after for Glee club did Puck arrive home later than his sister.

Sarah was involved in all kinds of clubs ranging from the drama club to the math club. Sometimes Puck wondered if Sarah participated in those clubs just so she would have an excuse not to go home.

"So how many beers do think mom had last night?" Sarah asked breaking the silence that had been growing since they got in the car.

Puck shrugged keeping his eyes forward on the road. "The usual probably."

"She's doesn't usually pass out that hard when she has her usual number of beers."

Shrugging again Puck said, "I dunno I wasn't keeping count when she was getting herself drunk."

Once again the car was filled with silence. They had long since left the shabby run down neighborhood they lived and were now just entering the more upper style neighborhood in which the middle school was located. These houses all had squeaky clean shingles and shiny windows. They were painted the colors of soft greens and gentle reds and some pretty blues. Many of the lawns had brisk cut lawns and blooming flowers that Puck had not a clue of their names. Compared to their home whose side shingles were falling down and their shabby tin roof had holes in it, these houses were like Palaces.

"Maybe she had more than usually last night." Sarah suddenly said nervously, breaking the icy silence.

"I don't know Sarah!" Puck nearly yelled monetarily letting his hands off the wheel in frustration.

"Noah!" Sarah screamed as the car swerved sharply to the left.

Grabbing hold off the wheel Puck quickly steered the car back on course. "Look, I'm sorry I yelled." Puck apologized gruffly. "But it's not our job to keep track of how many beers mom has."

"I just worry about her," Sarah explained quietly.

The knuckles on Puck's hand turned white as he tightened his grip on the wheel. "Children aren't supposed to worry over their parents." Puck spat out, "Parent's are suppose to worry about their children."

Sarah looked out the window which obstructed her facial expression. " We don't apply to that standard Noah, and you know it." She told her brother coldly.

Before Puck could respond Sarah had already opened the car and jumped out; they had arrived at her school. Only a few other students were trickling into the school, it didn't start till another 20 minutes.

"Thanks for taking me to school," Sarah said brightly while she grabbed her backpack off the stained car floor. There was no trace of coldness in her voice that had minutes ago been present.

Puck waved his hand dismissively, "no problem."

"Are you going to get into a lot of trouble for being late," Sarah asked worriedly.

Rolling his eyes he told her, "Sarah it ain't your trouble to worry about me."

"I know," Sarah said sheepishly as she turned from the car. Puck was just about to pull away when his sister called from the doorway, "and it's isn't Noah! Ain't isn't proper grammar!"

Puck shook his head in amusement as he watched his younger sister disappear into the school. Even though she was supposed to be the youngest in their family, she sure didn't act like it.

"Late again Mr. Puckerman," the school secretary asked with pinched lips. The name tag pinned to her plum colored blouse read Laurie Wicker. Puck knew he should really know her name by know but he had a lot more important things to remember than his school secretary's name. If she was hot, than that would be another story.

"Yes Miss Wicker," Puck replayed in a monotone voice.

Laura Wicker pursed her lips even more, "its Mrs. Wicker." She snapped, "and do you know what time it is?"

Puck shifted his glazed hazel eyes to the clock hung on the right side of the office. "It's 8:50."

"It's 8:50 ma'am," Laura Wicker snapped.

"Yeah it is," Puck said with a snort, "I already told you."

The Secretary let out a loud exasperated sigh, "the point is you've nearly missed two periods!"

"And?"

"And that's a bad thing!" Laura Wicker exploded; her face was beginning to turn the color of her shirt. "Do you know how many times you've been tardy this month alone?" She asked heatedly. Before Puck could open his mouth she said, "15 days! Mr. Puckerman! And do you how many days you've missed the last two month?"

Puck let out an inward sigh as the secretary began her usual tangent when he showed up late to school. Technically Puck could have made it to school 30 minutes earlier but the stale cereal just wasn't filling his stomach so he stopped at McDonald's. Then of course the drive through was packed so he ended getting to school even later. Puck wasn't too upset; it was only English and Math.

Puck had thought it was impossible to have pinch lips while yelling but it seemed that Laura Wicker was proving him wrong. It was obvious that she used massive amounts of hairspray because no human being could have that amount of volume of hair without at least one full can of hairspray. Even the most unfashionable person would know that wearing a pair of pink high waisted pants with a plum colored shirt would be a disaster; especially for someone who was overweight.

"Mr. Puckerman!" Laura Wicker barked, jolting Puck it of his daze. "Have you heard a single word of what I just told you!"

Letting out a yawn Puck said, "yeah yeah sure."

"Then would you be so kind as to repeat it then?" Laura Wicker asked. Her expression had turned smug like she knew she was about to win.

Much to her surprise Puck was smirking. "You said that if I continue to show up late to my classes the teacher will be forced to fail me in that class because it's the policy. If I continue this act I will be kicked off of the football team blah blah blah-"

Laura Wicker began to retort back with an outrage express on her face but Puck beat her to it.

"You know Miss Wicker," Puck began to suggest with a smirk; "I've already heard this lecture at least seven times. Basically it's doing no good because you've just wasted 20 minutes of time. Because of you you've made me late to my third period which means you'll have to give me an excused pass. "

"Mr. Puckerman I am not giving you an excused pass!" Laura Wicker seethed.

"Buts it's your fault that I'm late."

At that moment Laura Wicker's face turned a violent shade of red and her lips seemed to shriveled up. "Mr. Puckerman never in my life-" Suddenly Laura Wicker stopped. Her face returned to its usually shade of color and her whole body stopped shaking like it had been for the past 10 minutes. Her shriveled up frown shot up into a would be pleasant smile if she hasn't been wearing insane amounts of bright red lipstick.

"Principle Figgins," the secretary exclaimed, "is there anything I could do for you?"

The shorter than average bald headed man waved his hand dismissively, "no no just going to get my daily dose of coffee." He said with his thick accent. "You know how I love my coffee."

Laura Wicker let out a dainty giggle, "how can not? You remind me every day."

Puck manages to stifle his laugh; was Miss Wicker actually flirting with Figgins? Talk about low standards.

The principles eyes shift over to young delinquent disapprovingly, "I see that someone is tardy yet again."

"What can I say," Puck tells him with a broad grin, "I'd hate to break my pattern."

"I'll leave you to deal with him," Figgins tells the secretary before heading back to his office.

Laura Wicker lets out a girly giggle before call out chirpily, "I always do!"

Puck can't help but smirk openly at the secretary whose smile quickly drops to a frown at the sight of his face. "It's one thing to flirt with a married man but it's another thing when that man is Figgins."

"It's Mr. Figgins to you!" Laura Wicker snaps her cheeks flushing a deep pink.

This time Puck can't contain his laughter, "and I thought you said you were Mrs. Wicker. "

"Mr. Puckerman if you don't take this pass in five seconds I will issue you a month of detention!"

Snatching the pass from Laura Wicker's shaking hand Puck turns towards the door. "I look forward to seeing again tomorrow Mrs. _Figgins_." He tells the secretary with a wide grin and blows her kiss.

Closing the main office door behind him Puck can almost hear the sound of the stress ball Laura Wicker had had clasped in her hand pop.

* * *

**_Author's Note: I'm still in need of a beta reader because as you can see I make quite a lot of grammar and spelling errors. I'd love to hear from more of you to see how I'm doing with the story and characters! _**


End file.
